


Beau Confusion

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Daniel, Peggy, and Jack are in England for work, but Peggy gets called away leaving Jack AND Daniel at a family member's house. Alone. Peggy's family members keep getting confused which of the two is her boyfriend and which is her 'smug American boss'.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: SSR Confidential 2020





	Beau Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherGhostwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGhostwriter/gifts).



The flight was long, too long in Jack's opinion. He was stuck at the window seat next to Peggy and Daniel; the young couple who barely stopped touching one another. Either she had her head on his shoulder, reaching and holding his hand, or him leaning over to kiss her forehead tenderly, wrapping his arm around her and whispering in her ear. Both, back and forth, whispering and laughing. Although they tried to be quiet, Jack still heard everything.

"Do either of you mind? Its cramped as is and I don't wanna hear you two confessing your love. I'm trying to sleep."

Daniel rolls his eyes and holds Peggy closer, but she pulls away and turns to Jack. 

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" At this both men's brows lift in confusion, but then a chuckle comes from Daniel as he tries to hide it, and Jack glares at them both. 

"I'm tired, Marge. We've been in the air for 8 hours, I'm squished into a window, you two are-"

"Are doing nothing wrong but talking." She interrupts making him cross his arms in a pout. "Thompson, I really hope you stop acting so childish by the time we land. If you don't you shall have to find a hotel to stay in for the next 2 weeks."

"Why?" He asks surprised. 

"Because neither my parents, nor myself, will tolerate it. And I know Daniel can hardly handle you when you act your age, let alone like a child."

Jack grumbles and uncrosses his arms, slouching inn the chair. "I'm not a kid, Marge."

Peggy looks at her beau as he tries to hold his laugh. Watching Thompson act in such a way amuses them both. Although he can be rude and a handful at times, he is someone they trust, one of the best at the SSR, and their friend.

To their satisfaction their flight goes by quiet the rest of the way. Jack finally falls asleep against the window while the two lovers keep to themselves and lean on one another. When they land a cab is called over and drives them to the Carter house. Once there, Harrison and Amanda greet their daughter happily and are introduced to their new guests. The pair were aware their daughter had been bringing them, but were still unsure what to make of them. After being brought inside and settled down, however, Peggy received a phone call, one in which her mother had to call her down stairs to answer. 

The whole reason the three were in England was to wrap up a case for the SSR. Peggy had the connections needed to do so, therefore they followed her here to help and do what they could for the case. But what Peggy tells them is not what they expected from her phone call.

"Wait what?" Jack turns to her, his eyes widened. As were Daniel's. "Marge you can't just leave us here." Peggy glares at him, her face set in a straight line. 

"I don't have a choice, Jack. I need to meet my informant now, and seeing as she doesn't take kindly to strangers, you and Daniel will have to stay here. "

"With your parents?" He asks dumbly, his arms crossed against his chest. 

"No, Thompson. I need you to stay with the ghost that lives in the attic."

Daniel chokes back a laugh and clears his throat at to cover it up as Jack glares in his direction. Peggy looks between them and rolls her eyes as she walks away, but not before placing a kiss on Daniel's cheek. 

"Stay out of trouble. Both of you." Her eyes dash to Thompson and he raises his hands in surrender. "Lest I return and find you on the street. Then I'd have to kick your arses."

"Wait, Peg, what if I didn't do anything?" Daniel asks, turning to her as she walks away. 

"You're in charge, darling. If Jack does something stupid and you both have to leave, then you're both in trouble."

At this Daniel returns his own glare at Thompson. A warning not to screw anything up. Feeling the wrath of Peggy is not something he wants to do. As the couple look at Jack, he flusters. 

"Okay you can stop ganging up on me, I haven't done anything yet."

"Not yet should be at all. Keep it that way would you?" Before leaving she stops at the door. "Also, my sister and nephew will be visiting for the weekend, so if that is not motivation enough to behave, I don't know what is."

Before either men can respond, Peggy walks out of the room and downstairs through the door, bidding both her parents a goodbye, and goes to her meeting. To say Daniel and Jack were unhappy would be an understatement. Not only are the Mr and Mrs. in the house, but soon another woman and a kid. Great. The two men saw her off then shuffled awkwardly into the living room.

Mr. Carter had made little conversation, too busy reading the paper in his hand, to really care about the two now sitting in the room. They came with his daughter to London, they must be good enough for her company so he doesn't question them. Only one question comes to his and his wife's mind; who is Peggy's new beau? Over the call she had made a week prior to their arrival, she had spoken of bringing her new love and 'smug american boss' with her for work. Now that they were here it was rather difficult for any one to decide who was who. The question was never said aloud until Peggy's sister in law appeared and asked who the two men were. 

"Oh those are....friends of Peggy's."

"Friends?"

Mrs. Carter explains what her daughter had said, making Isabel very curious indeed. She peered into the living room, watching the two men of conversation as William, Isabel's son, walks up to one of them.

"What's your name?" The little boy asks, looking up at Daniel. He bends over slightly and reaches out his hand. 

"My name's Daniel, what's yours?"

"I'm William!" His enthusiasm surprises both men, but Daniel has more experience with kids than Jack does. 

"Well its nice to meet you, William" 

"Can I ask you something, mister?" The kids bright eyes look up at Daniel in curiosity before glancing at the crutch beside him. 

"You wanna know about this?" William nods and looks between the object and the man. "Well this is crutch. I use it to help me walk." 

"Why?" 

Before Daniel could answer, however, Isabel calls to her son. The boy smiles at Daniel and runs off to his mother. She's relatively the same height as Peggy, but that's the only similarity. Peggy has dark brown hair and golden brown eyes, her sister-in-law has auburn red hair with blue eyes. Isabel doesn't mind helping in the kitchen to prepare dinner, Peggy does. Though both are strong willed, independent woman, they are very different.

As Mrs. Carter and her daughter in law make dinner and prepare the tray to be brought out for tea, Mrs. Carter walks out with it while Isabel stays and continues cooking. As she does, a new comer walks into the kitchen. She turns around and sees one of Peggy's' friends'.

"And you are?" Her brow lifts at her question towards him, and Jack simply looks away. 

"I'm Jack. Jack Thompson. I know your sister, Mar- Peggy. I know Peggy." Jack clears his throat and glances away at the odd looks Isabel gives him.

"You know, she rather hates when people call her by her given name. So I find it rather odd that you nearly called her by it." Thompson gulps in nervousness, but tries to laugh it off as Mrs. Carter walks into the room again. With an odd expression she looks between them before making her way to the oven. 

"Yeah, I know- I-I mean she does, yes, but...uhm.." 

"Jack." Daniel's voice knocks sense into him and he makes an excuse to leave. 

"Ladies." He smiles and all but runs out of the kitchen, relieved to be out of that situation. 

"What-"

"Don't ask, Sousa. Don't. Ask." And with that, Thompson walks away and to the guest room he is staying in for the next 2 weeks. Daniel shakes his head and sighs before going back to the couch. 

Hours pass before Peggy finally returns home. When she does, she sees everyone in the living room and catches up with her family. Of course once dinner is ready she leaves to wash up. As she does, her sister in law takes the opportunity to ask her the burning question of who the men were and what they have to do with her.

Peggy sense she's being followed and turns around to find Isabel. 

"Izzy? Is something the matter?" At first the woman hesitates, not wanting to be so direct, but she's been waiting all day for an answer

"Peg, I have to know... Who is your beau? I honestly can't tell and-"

"Isabel! How can you not?" Peggy laughs while she sets down her coat. "I thought it rather obvious."

"Is it? Both seemed.... off this evening. And I all but can't figure out who you're so deeply in love with." 

"Isabel... who out of the two of them has shown the most patience, compassion, and kindness? He's rather more open when I'm around, if not then he can be rather shy. Especially now seeing as he's meeting my parents for the first time. Although he does hide any nerves behind his humor, which is rather tedious sometimes. That and he loves children."

As she says this, realization dawns on her. The man with the crutch was very patient and kind to William while the other was stiff and wanted nothing to do with the him. Sousa was rather nervous and kept trying to make conversation, laughs and such, while the other was more quiet and reserved. Not wanting to make conversation with anyone at all. But the more Isabel thought on it, there was one question still on her mind- why did the smug one almost call her Margaret when referring to her? She voices this and Peggy laughs. 

"Jack does that simply to annoy me. And it's not 'Margaret' he calls me Marge just because. Hence the name, 'Smug boss'." 

The two women laugh and go downstairs to enjoy their meal with the others. Before they know it, the time passes rather quickly and the three whom traveled such a long distance return to America, everyone, including the Carter's, much more pleased with the confirmation they all received before the departure. 


End file.
